


sweet sinless sensation

by nightmmares



Series: Assimilation [4]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, first exchanged i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmmares/pseuds/nightmmares
Summary: Felix would say he ain’t afraid of nothing. It’s a lie, of course, but its one that he maintains.It’s when they dock on Groundbreaker for the millionth time that Evie realizes Felix is afraid of something.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: Assimilation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	sweet sinless sensation

**Author's Note:**

> whats a girl got to do to get some more felix fics

Felix would say he  ain’t afraid of nothing. It’s a lie, of course, but  its one  that  he maintains. For th e most part, the rest of the crew has accepted this  with exasperated eyerolls or lighthearted teasing. Evie has spent enough time around him that she’s starting to  learn his tells, when the situation isn’t so dire that her attention is pulled elsewhere. 

When Felix is nervous, he constantly touches the back of his neck. It’s not uncommon, but he’ll deny doing it if it someone points it out. When F elix is upset and trying not to show it, he curls  all of his fingers around his thumb, and it looks so tight it hurts. When Felix is angry— _ truly  _ enraged, his nostrils flare and the tips of his ears turn scarlet. Evie has only seen this once, and she hopes he’ll never have to feel that way again. 

It’s when they dock on Groundbreaker for the millionth time that Evie realizes Felix is afraid of something. She just happens to catch  a glance of him before they head out to deliver some su pplies. He is staring at the door like it’s a ghost, and he’s twisting his fingers together what looks like unconsciously. It’s not like she’s never seen him look like this before,  but what really tugs at her chest are his eyes. They look far away, following a reality that only Felix can see. 

Evie’s not the best at communication, and neither is he, but they’re working on it. She steps close to him, and he blinks down at her as if he’s just realized she ’s there. “You with me?” she asks, soft enough that only he can hear. 

Felix tries to brush it off, but he can’t blink away that look in his eyes. “’Course.”

Evie watches him carefully as she, he, and Nyoka traverse the promenade.  Groundbreaker was his home. She can’t fathom what bothers him about it, but then again, she’s sure there are things about Earth that she couldn’t explain either.  Evie becomes distracted as they approach the vendor that had sent them out, and it isn’t until they’ve got their bits that she realizes Felix is doing his best to avoid the Back Bays.

“Hey,” she says, slipping her hand into his and squeezing gently, “ Wanna get a drink?”

“Is that even a question?” Nyoka snorts, already walking toward  The Lost Hope. 

Felix manages a smile down at her and tugs on her hand, “I think you said the magic words.”

It is late enough in the afternoon that the bar is starting to fill up, so Felix and Evie cram next to each other at the bar while Nyoka meanders.  Evie has seen her make some interesting...friends at almost every bar they’ve ever been to and isn’t worried about her.  She buys drinks for the  both of them and Felix takes his  gratefully . He seems to finally be relaxing. 

Evie debates letting the issue lie. If he really wanted her to know, he would tell her. Felix seems to sense her struggle, “ Something wrong with your drink?”

Evie takes a deep breath and smiles at him, chest fluttering at the way his lips turn up when she does. “No, but...what about you? Is something wrong with you?”

Felix’s fingers tighten around his bottle, but his voice is light when he responds, “What could be wrong? I’ve got the ear of a beautiful woman and a cold drink.”

She can’t help the blush that colors her cheeks—can never help it, even when he’s being cheesy. “Felix...” She rolls her eyes at him, at his smug smile. 

He opens his mouth to  reply but is  interrupted by a he avy hand clapping down on his shoulder.  “Am I already drunk or is this that little rat they call Felix?” 

Evie doesn’t recognize the man, but she figures from his uniform that he must have worked on the docks with Felix. Felix turns to look at the man over his shoulder, tipping his drink . “Wendell,” he says dryly. 

Wendell pushes his way closer, and Evie can smell the stink of beer on him from where she sits. “Where you been, kid? We thought maybe you finally  took a dive in the Waste.”

Felix’s smile is almost predatory, and he speaks through his teeth, “My ship finally came in. Been kicking Board ass ever since. We just stopped here to finish up a job.”

Wendell looks at Felix strangely for a moment before bursting into laughter. Evie flinches at the spit that flies her way and takes a sip of her Spectrum. “That’s fuckin’ hilarious. Is that what you’ve been  tellin ’ this lady?”

“Listen, Wendell,” Evie is surprised that Felix has not shattered his bottle with how hard he’s holding it, “Why don’t you beat it? We’re trying to have a drink.”

Wendell rolls his eyes, “Oh, are you  _ trying to have a  _ _ drink? _ __ I’m so sorry. I forget  Back Bay rats like you take what they can get.”

Evie feels her own irritation sparking, too close to the surface for comfort. Felix’s face twist in a grimace,  and she can’t stop from blurting out, “Are you going to fuck off or what?”

Felix glances at her, and she shrugs. What she likes exponentially less is the way Wendell’s gaze drops to her. “ Oh ho  ho , she’s got a mouth on her. ”

“She has a name,” Evie snaps, “You’ll want to remember Captain Hawthorne.  I’m sure it’ll come up again when you supervisor is kicking your ass to the curb.”

Wendell’s face changes, his expression turning sour. Evie doesn’t wait for another stupid comment. She grabs her drink in one hand, and Felix’s hand in the other. “Come on, babe. There are better places to drink , with some...privacy.”

Felix raises his eyebrows at her but  lets himself be pulled to his feet. “ Sorry, Wendell. Places to be and all that.”

Evie smiles at him, pressing her drink to his chest. “You  _ definitely  _ have places to be. Let’s get back to our ship.”

They leave Wendel l gaping after them, and Evie feels pretty good about it. She hesitates when she sees Felix’s expression, though, her stomach dropping. “Felix?”

He’s angry, his jaw set. She can see the tips of his ears turning red. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, slowing them to a stop outside the Unreliable. 

Felix shakes his head at her, climbing the ramp, “It’s not you.”

They end up in her room, Felix plopping down heavily on her bed  and shrugging out of his vest,  while she perches on her desk. The silen ce curdles in her gut, and eventually she asks, “Will you tell me?”

“It’s stupid.” Felix won’t look at her. 

“Felix...” Evie tries to r elax her shoulders. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But I do want to hear it, even if you think it’s stupid.” 

Felix is silent for a few moments more, and she thinks that maybe she should just drop it for now.  Finally, he says, “I have nightmares sometimes. About Groundbreaker.”

Evie doesn’t say anything, letting him speak. His fingers clench around her sheets and ball in his fists, “Someti mes I’m still there, taking shit from my supervisor. Sometimes the ship takes off without me. Sometimes...I’m dumped here because you can’t deal with me anymore. I just...I  _ hate  _ Groundbreaker.  I’d rather die anywhere else than be stuck there again.”

Evie rises tentatively from her perch, making her way to her bed and leaning into him. “You won’t be stuck there again.  The Unreliable is your home for as long as you want it, Felix.”

“You don’t know that,” he shakes his head, “One day I could fuck up  real bad. Things could change . I’ll  always be a  Back Bay rat, no matter what I do.”

Evie presses a hand to his chest, “Things are always changing. That’s what we’re  _ trying  _ to do. But nothing you could ever do would change how I feel about you, Felix, how any o f us feel about you. Assholes like Wendell,” she starts to feel the anger sparking in her gut again at the thought of the man, “They don’t know you like we do.”

Felix catches the hand pressed against his chest and looks down at her, and she can see some light seeping back into his eyes. She holds her tongue against the words she wants to say, the words that  she’s only said once and that he’s never mentioned since. Evie has spent a lot of her life reeling herself in, more desperate for other people to like her than to do what she wants . Felix says, “Sometimes I have good dreams too .”

She lets the moment pass;  its not necessary when they have actions over words. “Oh yeah?”

“They’re a lot like this,” he grins down at her, “with much less clothes, of course.”

“Of course,” she nods sagely and swings her leg over his thighs to straddle  him. “ What else is in these dreams of yours?”

Felix leans back, letting his back rest against the wall of her bed and giving her more room to maneuver.  She likes the heat beginning to dust his cheeks. “You. Always you.”

Evie lifts herself a little, hovering over him until her lips are a breath from his, “You have me. Always.” She closes the distance between  them, and Felix’s hands rise to grip her hips, almost des perately . 

Their kiss is anything but chaste, and he steals her breath away. She  has to rest back on her knees, pleasantly surprised at what she can already feel pressing against her.  “You know,” she pulls away  briefly, voice light, “I have dreams too.”

“Law,” he groans, pulling her closer again. 

She takes this as  encouragement and moves her lips to trail just under his ear. She can feel his pulse hammering against  them. “ Do you want to know what I think about?”

His hair tickles her as he nods, and she grins, “I think about you, inside me. I think about you wanting me so much that it drives you  crazy. I think about you  making me  _ yours.” _

She nips him to punctuate her words and feels a little thrill in her stomach as he slides his hands up further and tightens his grip.  When he kisses her again, his heat is searing.  “ You don’t know what you do to me.”

“Show me then,” she taunts, grinning down at him. When he looks up at her, his eyes are deep with  desire . 

Felix pulls her shirt up and over her head, making quick work of the bra underneath and throwing the clothing haphazardly behind her.  He moves to take his own off, and she takes the opportunity to  grind down against the hardness pressing into her. His hips jerk against her involuntarily. 

“Felix,” she says, bringing her hand up to cup his face. The desperation between them fades, but the pas sion only seems to grow. She leans in to kiss him, pouring  all the love and tenderness she feels for him into it. 

Felix chases her lips when she pulls away, and then  brings his own hand up to brush against her cheek. “I love you,” he says. 

There is so much weight behind his words that it almost makes her want to cry. She leans into his touch, “I love you.” 

She climbs  off of him, pushing her pants down and kicking them aside. He does the same, and then they are rearranged.  Felix presses her into her mattress on her back, kissing his way down her body. He teases her, pressing kisses all around  her inner thighs, never moving to the spot she wants. 

He lets his fingers drift through her wetness, and her breath stutters. Felix groans, “You’re so wet.”

“For you,” she says, “Just for you.”

Felix returns to his task with vigor, lowering his mouth to her pussy and causing her to cry out. He alternates between lapping at her clit and fingering her , driven by her soft moans. One hand  drifts to her chest and she lets the other wind its way into his thick hair, tugging. It cause s him to moan against her, sending vibrations straight to her core. “Felix,” she pants, feeling  strung so tight she’s about to snap. 

“Evie,” he murmurs, pulling his mouth back and pressing his thumb against her clit. She bucks into his hand, coming undone. 

Felix kisses his way back up her, taking a detour when he reaches her breasts, and smiles at her smugly. “Come here,” she pants, and tugs him down for a kiss. She can feel his hardness  brushing against her stomach as he leans over and reaches down to stroke him. The noise he lets out is music to her ears, calls an ache to her core to have him inside her. 

“I want you,” she murmurs, “I  _ need  _ you.”

Felix presses a kiss to her temple, “Anything for you.” He reaches down to grasp himself and teases his cock between her  lips, against her clit. After a moment of torture, he settles at her entrance, pushing in ever so slightly. 

Evie whines at the contact, but Felix takes his time, settling over her before he moves deeper inside her. They both moan at the warmth, and Felix presses his head into her shoulder, “You fe el so fucking good.”

Evie tugs at his hair again, resulting in a particularly pointed thrust and moans, “Make me yours, Felix.”

He works to fuck her harder, hitting deeper. Evie wraps her arms around him, doing her best to angle her hips and meet h is thrusts.  Felix begins to slow, sweaty and panting against her.  “Hold on,” he requests, and she wraps her legs tight around him. 

Suddenly she is weightless as he lifts her  off of the bed and stumbles to the nearest wall, pressing her against it.  He hits a new spot inside her that makes her toes curl, and she digs her nails into his back. 

Their skin is warm and slick, her breasts pressed against his chest. The way they are positioned now, he is constantly pressing into her sensitive clit, and she can feel release coiling within her again.  “Felix,” she moans, “I’m close.”

She can tell by the way his movements are getting more desperate that he is too. She presses a wet kiss to the part where his shoulder meets his neck, where he is especially sensitive. “God,” she pants, “I love you. I love you so much.”

These words seem to ignite a brighter fire in him, and he thrusts into her so hard that she is inching up the wall. “ Only you,” he grunts, “Always. “

Seconds later she is tightening around him, pressing even harder into Felix as she rides out her second orgasm.  She cries out his name, and it sends him over the edge too, spilling inside her. They stay pressed up against the wall for a few moments before he brings them wobbly back to the bed. She cra wls onto his flushed chest, satisfied. 

There is nothing but the sound of them trying to catch their breath.  Finally, she leans up on one and elbow and teases, “Did  that live up to your dreams?”

Felix looks like he has stars in his eyes now, and his words are soft,  “It was better. It’s real.”


End file.
